


【时甚】手铐

by Abandon



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 存档, 时甚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abandon/pseuds/Abandon
Summary: 手铐的另一端已经不在了，他却没感到自由的喜悦。
Relationships: Kon Shiu/Fushiguro Toji, 时甚
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【时甚】手铐

**Author's Note:**

> 有r向情节，有惠出场，可能会造成不适

孔时雨不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。  
现在，本不应该出现在这里的禅院甚尔正趴卧在榻榻米上，手掌贴合在他半勃起的性器边缘，拇指则贴在凸起的筋膜上揉弄。  
这过于暧昧的手法、调情一般的作态，却又偏偏配上一双狼一般的眼睛。  
于是，原本该是激情缱绻的性爱，总掺杂了些不同的东西在里面。  
此时，孔时雨觉得自己像是被他盯上了的猎物，脆弱又坚硬的部位被他拿捏在手中，没有丝毫可以拒绝的余地。而且更糟糕的是，孔时雨也因此兴奋了。  
他的阳具逐渐在禅院甚尔手中变得更加坚硬，它热烫的触感让那个人十分受用，禅院甚尔眯起双眼，力道故意放重磨蹭了几下。  
如同前几次一样，禅院甚尔早就做好了扩张，他扶住性器含进嘴里吞吐了几下，把它弄湿后，就脱了裤子坐在孔时雨身上。  
身着黑色T恤的男人一手扳着自己的臀瓣，一手扶好孔时雨的性器，让柔软的穴口抵在圆圆的龟头上，眼神却目不转睛地注视着这个即将与他身体交融的男子——他喜欢看那个人在这种时刻下的表情。  
捕捉到对方脸上同样期待的表情后，他满意地舔了舔唇角，在柱身进入的瞬间情不自禁扬起了脖颈，久违的快感突然将他拥抱，让他开始享受对方贯穿他的这一事实。  
骇人的温度随着肉棒的进入完全传达到他的肠穴，快感从小腹开始攀升，他欢快地呻吟一声，任由身体持续下沉，让那根粗壮的东西一插到底。  
孔时雨有些搞不懂这个男人，本应该最大限度发挥潜能的身体被它的主人以这种方式肆意处置、沉沦堕落在跟普通男人的性欲中，于是禅院甚尔一次次的索求，更加加深了他的迷惑。  
只不过纵使他不能完全认同禅院甚尔对于身体的使用方式，但这时对方富有弹性的肠肉紧紧吸吮着他的下体，让他也不得不开始配合这位张狂任性的“暴君”。  
“啊啊……”禅院甚尔小声低叫着，看得出来是在用脱口而出的发泄声音赞扬这场性爱。  
两个人黏膜摩擦时肉棒带出的肠液也成了润滑剂，抽插越来越顺利，抽出插入时也开始带了水声。  
啊，孔时雨在喘息间隙中感叹，每次都会做到这种不可收拾的地步。  
私密的生殖器官正被另一个男人像女人一样吞吐服侍着，被动带来的快感始终有限，不甘心由禅院甚尔掌控全局，孔时雨想要拿回主动权的意图也逐渐明朗。  
于是他在禅院甚尔沉浸在插入的快感中慢慢回味的时候，扣住他的腰开始向上迎合他下坐的动作。  
禅院甚尔脱口叫了一声，由于重力的作用两个人交合的地方变得更加紧密，孔时雨的整根肉棒都刚好嵌在他的身体里，顶在了他平时自己玩不到的地方。  
他爱极了这种让他浑身毛孔都炸开的感觉，爱极了这种会让他短暂迷失的感觉。——只有这种舍弃尊严的方式才可以稍微取悦这个逆旅中的寡情人。

他们的性爱，泄欲的成分更多：孔时雨是为了通过射精得到快感，禅院甚尔是为了让人撕裂他不强健的天与肉体；  
他们的性爱往往都会变成犬科动物的纠缠撕咬，直到两人筋疲力尽为止都不会停下来。  
孔时雨清晰地记得他在禅院甚尔的甬道里射了三回，再次插入的时候精液都顺着交合的地方争先恐后地涌出，可他身上禅院甚尔却仍不知餍足。  
甚尔的肉棒随着他本人的主动动作而来回抖动，把他的精水、腺液抖得两个人衣服上都是；但这个人看着这一塌糊涂的场面，没有丝毫不满和厌烦的意思，反而笑了出来。  
这时，隔壁房间传来了“咿咿呀呀”的声音，禅院甚尔带来的刚刚周岁的孩子因为缺乏父亲的照顾，居然自己拉开了房门，拖着稚嫩的躯体爬了出来。  
而正在颠鸾倒凤的两个人同时停下了动作，看向幼儿的时候，后者正用无辜的眼神看着自己的父亲。  
“你作为父亲，实在是不称职。”孔时雨并不会因为这种突发状况就就此软掉，反而游刃有余地捏上了禅院甚尔结实的屁股。  
“管他呢。”毫无疑问这话也不该出于父亲之口，禅院甚尔又舔了舔嘴唇，伸出一只手去引导正在向他们爬过来的孩子。  
孔时雨再回头看时，这才注意到之前因为只盯着他的脸和下身，而忽略了他T恤之下撑着衣料的色情乳头。  
于是孔时雨稍稍坐起，一手捏住禅院甚尔的一侧乳粒，一边凑过脸去，直接隔着衣物吮吸他的胸口。  
因这一举动，年轻的父亲急促地喘了两声，注意力重新被拉回，他这才拉着幼儿的小手，继续晃动腰胯吞吃身下的肉棒。  
惠天生对于父亲的好感和纯真的眼神与禅院甚尔此时沉溺性爱的放荡神情形成鲜明对比，连孔时雨都忍不住轻声骂了一句。  
但他的肉体却十分诚实。  
孔时雨放肆地开发着禅院甚尔的身体，毫不留情地在里面爆发出了滚烫的精液。  
禅院甚尔再度急喘了两下，在孔时雨射出来的同时到达高潮，颤抖的肉茎跟着吐出精液，弄湿了他的衬衫下摆。  
“啊，你真是，”回过神来的禅院甚尔抱怨着松开了惠的手，保持着被插入的姿势拉扯开自己的衣角，“热情得过分啊……”  
“嗯？”孔时雨稍微从性爱的余韵中平稳了喘息，跟着他的抱怨看向了他被精液弄脏的衣服，“你难道没有这样的预计吗？”  
“给我买一件新的吧。”禅院甚尔没理会他的问话，只用狡黠的目光看着他，用看似请求却让人没有拒绝余地的话挑逗着他。  
“自己买啊，”孔时雨故意做出一副轻描淡写的样子，他从榻榻米上坐起身，让两人稍微调整了一下位置，“除非……”  
后续的话语还没说出口，禅院甚尔就被他推倒在榻榻米上、被他抬起双腿架在肩上，以万分紧密的交合方式开始了新一轮的战斗。  
“你还没完啊？”禅院甚尔再次抱怨了一声，但在这个体位下孔时雨轻易地顶到了他舒服的位置，让他短促地叫了一声。  
“这里应该是结肠吧？”孔时雨早就听说过男人被顶这个位置会不可自控地高潮，他一边效法着，一边以近似于一种实验的心理盯着五感敏锐的禅院甚尔，像刚开始甚尔对他那样妄图捕捉对方脸上的细微表情。  
但禅院甚尔还在忍耐着，他闭紧双眼咬住嘴唇，不想让孔时雨看到他过于屈从的一面。  
——不是已经舍弃掉尊严了吗？孔时雨这么想，然后压低了自己的身体，用嘴轻轻触碰禅院甚尔的嘴唇，特意在那道疤的位置停留了许久。  
禅院甚尔雌伏在他身下，他便做出“雄性”的姿态，将其抱进怀里。  
刚才的几次性爱，他们没有接吻。  
孔时雨也觉得自己刚才的表现也未免太过急色，不知不觉间丧失了很多趣味。  
不过如他所料，禅院甚尔并不抗拒双唇相贴。双方刚开始还浅尝辄止，得到回应之后也大胆了起来。  
随之而来的是更多水到渠成的亲吻，唇齿纠缠后快感很快就已燎原，烧得两个人脸上都有些火热。  
同样火热的还有禅院甚尔的后穴，先前射进去的精液在孔时雨再次的抽送下都带了体温，禅院甚尔在接吻的时候抓着他的肩膀，里头也有规律的痉挛着。  
小屋一下寂静了很多，除了接吻和抽插时的水声，再没有别的声音。  
感到过于安静的禅院甚尔这才睁开眼睛，他看到旁边的惠不知什么时候趴卧在榻榻米上睡着了。  
孔时雨看到了他眼中稍纵即逝的慈爱，动作也不禁温柔起来。

对于禅院甚尔来说，他很享受跟孔时雨的每一次性爱。  
这个人全然没有像他那个年纪的毛头小子那般的青涩，所有攻击的力道都恰到好处，就连阴茎的尺寸都能刚好触碰到他那里的所有敏感点。  
于是，他隔三差五就去找那位很好说话的中介人。做爱时，两个人就像情投意合的夫妻一样水乳交融，然后在狭小的天地里从对方的身上攫取快感。  
渐渐地，他也习惯了孔时雨身上的气味，那是一种能让他得到安宁的味道。  
他甚至想，假如能保持这种肉体关系，那生活也不是那么一无是处。

可是，孔时雨却消失了。

孔时雨是有意逃离禅院甚尔的。  
他搬离那个租处，换了东家，最后一通电话也没有接，算是跟禅院甚尔断了联系。  
这样算是什么？  
孔时雨双指夹着烟送进口中，吸了一口之后吐出了烟气。  
可是虽然他觉得这样下午很危险、虽然是他主动想要逃离的，此时此刻他的心里也并没有解脱的感觉。  
禅院甚尔是个身在泥淖中的危险人物，他曾经听过他讲惠母亲的故事，所以当他在身体和习惯上与禅院甚尔靠近的时候，心里就起了奇怪的涟漪。  
这种感觉，是喜欢吗？他跟禅院甚尔都是成熟的男人，不会将这种东西归结于那么单纯的感情。  
是爱吗？他也不觉得，可是有些东西就是开始凌驾于肉体之上，慢慢侵蚀他的内心。  
你能把这个人救出沼泽吗？孔时雨无数次问询自己的内心，每次得到的答案都是否定的。  
他发自内心知晓，属于禅院甚尔的救赎已经消逝，他能做到的，只能是与对方一起堕入地狱罢了。

所以当他再见禅院甚尔的时候，已经是一年后了。  
他觉得一年的时候，足够让两个人摆脱这种错位的关系了。  
再见的甚尔依旧一身黑衣，目光依旧狡黠，眼睛里却也多了阴霾，开口之后，两个人都有了刚作为朋友时的那种陌生感。  
再见时禅院甚尔已经改姓了伏黑，两个人的交谈内容也不过是交易而已。  
难以言说的失落袭击着孔时雨，当他真的想要的东西到来时，他反而觉得心里有些地方空了出来。  
也不知道自己在期待什么，抑或是想要博取交易方的好感，在见伏黑甚尔之前，他不知道为什么就鬼使神差地喷了对方曾送他的男香。  
那是伏黑甚尔在做小白脸时“顺”来的半瓶香水，孔时雨问过他为什么拿这个回来，甚尔只懒洋洋地回答，“因为感觉适合你啊。”  
有些回忆冒出来的时候孔时雨都忍不住笑了笑。  
他们谈完交易的事情之后，一时无话可说。但当他借口有电话要走开一下，却被伏黑甚尔踩住了脚面。  
“喂，去厕所吗？”

阔别了一年之后，聪明狡猾如伏黑甚尔，也不知该用什么表情来面对对方。  
孔时雨没到之前，他就已经在约好的地点等着他来。  
窗下人来人往熙熙攘攘，伏黑甚尔也根本没看在眼里。  
空闲时间，他也难得想起了自己抛下的、没用的东西。、

他从没跟孔时雨说过，他喜欢孔时雨身上的荷尔蒙气息。  
那种大概只有他有机会闻到的男人淡淡的侵略味道，是属于他的独特辨认方式。  
某次他跟女人约会的时候嗅到了对方身上夹杂的男香气味，回味起上次做爱孔时雨身上散发出的气味，便开口要了剩下的半瓶香水。  
时间差不多到了，孔时雨还跟他有一段距离的时候，他就闻到了对方身上的味道，也分辨出了那香水的气味——不出他所料，孔身体的气味和香水混在一起，确实很好闻。  
也许是正中了对方下怀，但伏黑甚尔并不在意。他只是觉得身体里好像有什么东西催促着自己，要尽快跟眼前的这个人来一场交欢。

盘星教的厕所干净奢华，但孔时雨并不觉得这是个做爱的好地方。  
可是这时伏黑甚尔靠在门上，以不容他拒绝的气势隔着他的裤子开始勾勒他性器的性状。  
身为男人的那点自尊让他不断忍耐，不想在伏黑甚尔面前硬得太快，但身体很快就出卖了他，让甚尔看到他这一变化的时候便得逞了一般笑得张狂。  
孔时雨也不想弄脏这套只有在做生意时才会穿的裤子，就只能随了他的意解开了腰带。  
伏黑甚尔心情大好地吹了一个哨，慢慢蹲下身子去舔那个半勃起的东西。  
起初他还慢慢地用舌尖舔弄对方性器上的血管，但是很快他就急切地开始用嘴吞吐起孔时雨的阴茎了。  
孔时雨在他热情的侍弄下甚至感到了一丝疼痛，但当快感窜上头顶的时候，他就不再忍耐了。  
“别弄了，伏黑。”他第一次粗暴地抓住伏黑甚尔的头发来制止对方过于热情的口交，迫不及待地把对方按在门上，扯开裤子开始摸索后者的穴口。  
而伏黑甚尔的后穴不仅没有他想象的那样干涩，反而好像事前有了准备一样湿润。  
“直接插进来吧。”伏黑甚尔低着头，因为位置关系声音显得有点低沉，孔时雨看不到他的表情。  
于是时隔一年后，孔时雨膨胀的阳具再次拓开伏黑甚尔的柔软秘处，当柱身上凸出的血管舔到后者的腺体是，伏黑甚尔他忍不住颤抖了两下。  
用来获取快感的器官被甬道的软肉包裹按摩着，孔时雨鼻腔里呼出的气息都灼热起来。  
热气喷在了鳏夫的颈后，伏黑甚尔更是吐出了一声压抑很久的呻吟。  
孔时雨直接插到了最深处，然后他抱着伏黑甚尔的腰，摸索到对方的胸口，想要靠前戏缓解对方的不适感。  
伏黑甚尔却对于他的小瞧不屑一顾，只回头用舌入侵了他的口腔，津液交缠了片刻用捎带嘲讽的笑回应他，“动起来吧，时雨，反正也插不坏。”  
这句话重新带回了孔时雨与他交媾时的心理快感。  
就连他也说不清，自己迷恋这具肉体是因为它是最强肉体，还是因为它是伏黑甚尔的肉体，或说两者都有——总之当他们以交合的方式拥抱起来，空气和他们的身体都燃了一团火。  
“还走吗？”孔时雨甩腰狠狠插了几下，直插得对方愉快地呻吟着，听着身下人用欢快的语气问出了他的问题。  
“走去哪儿？”孔时雨回应着，现在他们两个就像抛弃家庭出来偷欢的男女，在性爱中验证对方的存在。  
听到他的回答，伏黑甚尔笑得更加猖狂，然后迎着孔时雨顶过来的方向，主动求欢。

数不清到底做了多少次，性爱后伏黑甚尔蹲在马桶上，让一肚子的精水慢慢排出去，而孔时雨已经整理好自己的衣衫，并习惯性的拿出了一根烟。  
随后他好像想起自己是在厕所，又把烟放回了盒子里。  
“接吻还是没有烟味更好。”伏黑甚尔感觉那东西流得差不多了，就用探过手去自己修长的手指扫扫内壁剩余的东西。  
“口交完就来接吻的家伙没资格这么说。”孔时雨回了他一句，他看了看自己的表，“说起来我应该对那边回应一下，让他们知道你接了这单。”  
“啊，去吧，收拾完了我就出去。”伏黑甚尔扯了纸擦擦手指，又心血来潮凑上去嗅了嗅味道，然后鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了一下。  
“你这家伙。”孔时雨对他的举动表示无语，但伏黑甚尔分明看出他有些脸红了。

这样下去也没什么不好。  
但最后一次见面的时候，孔时雨走在前面，想起伏黑甚尔说的接吻的事，又拿了颗烟在手上。  
清淡的烟气中，他突然明白了自己为何会做出下意识逃离的举动、为何会惧怕跟伏黑甚尔扯上什么关系。  
伏黑甚尔是一个很容易剑走偏锋、底线很低的男人，他狡猾又疯狂，自己经常在不知不觉中掉入他的陷阱。他不断反抗着，只是在他们两个中间，似乎有一副手铐，一旦走出一段距离，就会自然而然被另一端拉回原点。  
这场拉锯战总让他觉得自己会是最后的输家。

保持一定的距离，这样就好。

原本这么想的孔时雨看到伏黑甚尔的尸体的时候，还是觉得好像失去了什么。  
此时手铐的另一端已经不在了，他却没有因自由而喜悦。  
雨下得越来越大，孔时雨把西装外套脱下来，用来包裹伏黑甚尔残缺的身体。

从此烟和那半瓶男香，他都再没有用过。  
伏黑甚尔还是赢了。


End file.
